The 76th Hunger Games, Only One Chance Part I
by The Minun
Summary: Katniss Everdeen is dead. The Rebellion has sizzled out and the Capitol is once again is in control, so they decide that the Hunger Games must continue! We follow all 24 contestants through the Hunger Games and we see every death. Who will come out the victor?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! The 76th Hunger Games is a story me and a friend made. This is mostly her's but she gave me permission to put it on my account. So please Review! Enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue

Plutarch Heavensbee is dead. So is Katniss Everdeen. The gun shot in District 2 hit a weak point in Cinna's otherwise perfect armor, killing "The Mockingjay" immediately. Soon afterwards the rebellions in the Districts one by one died down. With the loss of their Mockingjay, they felt there was no reason to keep going. And so, when the next summer came around, the 76th Hunger Games were a go.

"Well sir, here is the list of tributes for this year," said the head gamemaker Mikah, holding out a sheet of paper to President Snow.

Snow scanned the list with a bored look in his eye. "And the arena? It is ready, I presume?"

"Yes sir. And this year's arena will be the best yet. The Gamemakers and I have created an arena that will remind Panem that no matter how many times they rebel they are still going to die in the end,"

Snow nodded in approval. Mikah started to head out the door, but Snow interrupted. He held out a piece of thick paper. "Do you know the stylist from District 5?"

Mikah nodded. "Well, if you see him, give him this."

"Of course, sir."

Chapter 1 ~ Reapings, District 1-2

**District 1**

Quidley Barnes never really wanted to be in the Hunger Games, but his father said as a man of District 1 it was his "duty", which pretty much meant there was no getting out of it.

So he trained. He did exactly what his father said, and was a good little Career but at night he usually went to the family's large library for some late night reading.

The next thing he noticed was someone yelling at him from somewhere in the house.

"QUIDLEY...WHERE ARE YOU?"

That would be his sister.

He started to say, "In my room genius," when he realized he wasn't. He quickly picked up his fingerprint clouded glasses and started to run to the kitchen.

Stupid! Stupid to fall asleep in the library! he thought.

He came into the room, still half asleep. "I'm right here" he said, in what he hoped was an annoyed voice.

His father looked up from his coffee. "It's your day, son!" he exclaimed. "You are 18 years old now, and I think you're ready. Of course I thought you were ready six years ago, but you know, your mother insisted... So what do you say when the escort chooses a name?"

"I volunteer as tribute."

"Louder,"

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!"

"Wonderful."

Sapphire Rubyon added the finishing touches to her makeup as her older sister Jade knocked on the bathroom door.

"Are you done yet?"

Jade was 19 years old, a year older than Sapphire and oddly happy she'd never had to be a tribute. Well everyone knew she was just jealous the 75th games were her last year and she hadn't gotten to compete because of the Quarter Quell. She'd deny it if you asked her, though.

Sapphire came out of the bathroom and her younger sister, Cyan jumped on her.

"You're going to be the best Career ever. I'll sponsor you, and everything!" she squealed.

"Yeah, thanks, kid," she said. Sometimes Cyan seriously annoyed Sapphire. When she was a glamorous Victor she would have to disown Cyan or something.

Mr Barnes pulled Quidley's tie tighter. "You're going to be the best man in the arena. And you know what I always say..."

"May the best man win," he finished in a monotone. "Listen Dad, I got it. Now can I go already?"

At the reaping, the first thing the potential tributes had to do was give the Peacekeepers a sample of their blood.

"This is inhumane!" Quidley snapped, pulling his arm back. After six years he still hated the fact that the Peacekeepers take their blood. Of course he would be seeing a lot more bloodshed soon...

The Peacekeeper sighed. "It's mandatory, kid,"

District 1's escort was a weirdo named Jetson who for some reason enjoyed speaking in "slang"

"Sorry guys gotta pick a girl first, nothing personal," he said

Before he could even pick the name, however, a voice came out from the eighteen year olds girls. "I volunteer!"

Quidley groaned. This girl was just like all the other District 1 girls: girly, giggly, and completely obnoxious.

Now it was time for the boys. Again, before he could even get a name out a voice said casually, "I volunteer as tribute."

Sapphire looked at her future ally, who was now making his way to the stage. He stopped at the microphone. "And since the idiot" he said, referring to Jetson,"forgot to ask me my name, it's Quidley Barnes. Otherwise known as the 76th Hunger Games victor."

He turned to Sapphire. "Memento Mori."

Sapphire Rubyon was not having a good day so far. It was finally her year, where she was going to volunteer, win, come back to District 1 and be a Victor, and all while looking super hot.

But then there's this Quidley guy. He was the most annoying person that Sapphire ever had the misfortune to meet, and he was going to be her ally?! All he was going to do was get in the way. She told herself, the first chance she got she was eliminating him. It made her feel better...A bit...

**District 2**

Andi Allrod splashed mud onto her two younger sibling Patten and Emily.

"I got it on my reaping dress!" Emily squeaked.

"Aw Em, the Reaping is stupid. No one really cares about it anyway," she told Emily.

"Dad does," Patten pointed out. "And I'm going to be an awesome Career just like he wants,"

Andi stiffened. "No, you're not-"

She was interrupted by Emily's crying. "D-Dad's going to kill me," she sobbed. "He wanted me to look nice for my first reaping," she sobbed.

Then Mr Alrod stormed out, spear in hand. "WHAT IS THIS!" he bellowed. "IT WAS ANDI'S IDEA WASN'T IT-"

"The Hunger Games, and everything to do with it are so dumb!" she interrupted. "Me and the twins are going to go to the reaping exactly how we are. And look it's 10:45! Let's go guys."

She took Emily's and Patten's hands and dragged them in the direction of the town square, fuming.

78...79...80.

Achilles Thornton wiped the sweat off his face with a towel. His Dad looked down at the clipboard he was holding.

"Well done, Achilles, eighty pull ups in fifteen minutes."

He grinned, a new record, that was always great.

"Remember Achilles, you're volunteering today."

"Uhh Dad, how could I forget? I've been preparing for this day for nine years." A pained look came across his face. "But Mom..."  
Mrs Thornton had no idea that her husband was training their son to be a Career behind her back all this time. She had always been against it since her younger sister Camira died in the 52nd Games.

"I'll tell her after you're gone, son. For now though, let's keep her happy and get down to breakfast all right?"

"Alright Dad," he began to leave but his Dad stopped him.

"Achilles, in Greek mythology, your namesake was a great hero. He bathed in the River Styx which made him practically invulnerable. Except for his heel. He got shot by an arrow there and died."

Well yeah, Achilles knew all about that story. The naming of the Achilles Tendon and whatever, but Mr Thornton wasn't done.

"You're a great warrior Achilles, but every warrior has his weak spot, take care you find yours."

As Andi found the sixteen year old girls there were whispers of "Congratulations" coming at her from all sides.

She got her best friend Anna and asked in an undertone, "What's up?"

"Huh?"

"What did I do?"

Anna looked surprised. "You didn't hear? Your Dad bribed the Capitol into rigging the reaping so no matter what, you'll get chosen."

She couldn't believe it! Before she could even let out an angry yell the escort, Java, started to talk.

"Okay, I never thought I would see this day guys! The 76th Hunger Games! I totally thought the rebels would like win!"

One of the Peacekeepers in the crowd gave an uncomfortable cough. Java was known for being talkative...and dying her hair crimson.

"All right girls, you're first!" Andi was so sick she couldn't even look at the reaping ball, knowing every slip of paper read "Andi Allrod."

"Andi Allrod!" Java squealed.

She walked up to the stage. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop, if anyone dropped a pin in the District 2 town square.

Achilles had heard stories about her, of course. She was 16, a couple years younger than him.

Java called a boy's name, "Zach Jaxon,"

"I volunteer," he said softly. Louder dummy, he thought. "I VOLUNTEER!" he bellowed. "I'm Achilles Thornton," he told the crowd.

Don't look at Mom, don't look at Mom, he thought desperately. But stupidly, he did anyway. Her face was a mix of betrayal and confusion, and he felt like someone had punched him in the stomach. Guilt. He found Mr Thornton's face in the crowd, and he nodded to say, You did the right thing Son.


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO EVERYONE! This is a good chapter, and just saying, if you want to know what I personally think about these guys, post a review as a question, and I will do my best to** **answer your question to the best of my ability. Thank you and please Review!**

* * *

District 3

Mandy Guardson was always an underdog to her 18 year old sister Clera. Sure, she was smart enough, but nothing compared to Clera. Everyone in District 3 knew the name of Clera Guardson. After all, she would be District 3's first ever Career!

Mandy's bedroom door opened. It was Clera. She slammed the door shut and collapsed on Mandy's bed.

"I...I don't want to be a C-Career," she sobbed.

Mandy frowned. "What do you mean? You're the "Chosen One" Clera!"

She shook her head sadly. "There's a reason District 3 has only one living Victor. Seriously District 12 has more Victors than us!"

"Well, that's because most were killed in the rebellion. There are only like 7 left in all the Districts,"

"District 3 are good for nothing."

"Clera!" their father called from another room.

Clera stood up. "I'm not volunteering today, Mandy."

Jupiter Defcon sprinted for the pole he and his friends were using as a goal post. If he kept up the speed he would make it...WHAM!

Jupiter found himself on the ground with a splitting headache. He then saw who he ran into. He was sitting on the ground rubbing his head and looking dazed. HE looked familiar, but Jupiter couldn't really tell who it was.

The other guys slowly backed away as the man stood up, his dark eyes angry.

"Who are you!" he hissed.

"J-Jupiter Defcon," he stuttered.

He brushed the dirt off himself. "Mark my words, Jupiter Defcon. You will pay."

At the reaping the sky was overcast and it was getting slightly chilly. Mandy shivered, wishing the escort, Loam Agginson, would just get on with it. He was famous for being extremely foul tempered but he looked especially angry that day. For a moment she wondered who had made him so mad today, but there were more important things to think about. Like Clera. And how she wasn't volunteering.

"Mandy Guardson," Loam growled. Her eyes widened in shock for a minute, then she mentally screamed at Clera VOLUNTEER ALREADY!

But she didn't.

"Come on, we haven't got all day," Loam said. He scowled, thinking Mandy wouldn't get through the bloodbath, what an embarrassment.

He then moved on to the boys'. Jupiter, with the thirteen year old boys, was still wondering what the guy he'd ran into was going to do and not really watching Loam at all.

Then his friend Seth Walton nudged him. "That's the guy you ran into!" he hissed.

Oh no, he was right. The toxic green hair in spikes, the leather jacket. He didn't know how he hadn't recognized him before! His stomach gave a lurch at the thought of all the bad things Loam could do to him.

But it gave an even bigger lurch at the thought of what the easiest thing to do would be. Loam knew who he was, he'd told him his name. No matter what poor kid's name he chose Loam would always say-

"Jupiter Defcon," Loam announced.

District 4  
This year would be like any other year, their tributes would join the Careers only to have one of the tributes from 1 or 2 dispose of them while they were sleeping, thought Ricky Lane bitterly. Every year he had to grit his teeth, clench his fists, and watch two kids, sometimes ones he knew, die at the hands of their own allies.

He really couldn't stand the gory killings of the Hunger Games. But no matter how much he hated it, they always came back every single year.

Allen Thornberry called soflty to the deer she had been feeding.

She had to spend time with the animals because everyone else generally avoided her. They thought she was kind of kooky, talking to animals.

She didn't think it was weird at all. Most animals she came across really loved her, and she loved them too.

She couldn't even go fishing like everyone else in her District, she hated killing and death that much.

District 4's escort, Miraz took a name right out of the top of the reaping ball. "Allen Thornberry" he read. A girl who looked scared out of her wits came up. Ricky knew her, they got along okay, but people usually said she was a little backwards. To their credit, though, Ricky had seen her down on the rocks by the beach, talking to crabs one time.

Like with the girls, Miraz just took the first paper he touched. Please don't be me, Ricky silently begged.

Allen knew she had an expression of fear on her face. She was afraid. She knew she would die, there was really no question about it, because she knew she couldn't kill if her life depended on it.

The boy tribute for this year is Ricky Lane. He's deathly pale but gives an encouraging smile for the crowd. They cheer, but they know, and so does everyone else, that these two are no Finnick Odair.


	3. Chapter 3

District 5  
The night before the reaping Roberta Tyger and her friends have a party. Her Mom says she should to calm her friends nerves, especially Nora Robbans. She had to take out loads of tesserae that year. But everyone in the District 5 knows there is nothing to party about, especially when Roberta thought she heard a gunshot outside her bedroom window in the middle of the night.

Jason Prometheus was a pretty smart guy. He had almost anything a guy could want. But he didn't have what he wanted most. He wanted to be a rebel like his older brother by 2 years, Kale. He says Jason can join the rebels after he's nineteen and too old to be reaped.

But Jason knows he really wants him to get reaped just to get rid of him, because Kale is 17 and still eligible for reaping.

Jason sat at his desk, doing his homework for school that would be due tomorrow, the day after the reaping. In History class they were studying literature from the time way before Panem ever existed. Turning a page, he saw the next story, called Prometheus and the Fire of the gods.

Hey, it was his last name! He started to read, and when he was through he was disgusted by the thought of birds coming and eating this dude's liver every day.

But he did have a pretty good idea.

The escort, Lavender, is taking forever with the reaping. She probably likes the attention, she knows everyone in the Capitol is watching her at this second.

With a flourish she pulls a name out of the girls reaping ball and reads "ROBERTA TYGER!"

When she didn't step up, someone behind her shoved her forward a bit and she scowled. Then Lavender moved on to the boys.

"Kale Prometheus " she called.

"I volunteer," said Jason. "I'm Jason Prometheus."

Kale shot him a look that said Dude what are you playing at?

But he'll see. He'll see very soon.

District 6  
Cobalt Fensworth's family depends on him. They were about as poor as dirt with not enough food to feed all seven kids in the family. Cobalt, being the oldest in his family, and at 13 the only one old enough to be in the reaping had to take out tesserae for everyone.

His name was in the reaping ball 23 times in his second year. Seven from the year before, seven from that year, seven for the next year, and two because he had to.

May the odds be ever in your favor. What a joke.

Lina Mals is the daughter of District 6's mayor. In that case she always had enough to eat, and in most cases...TOO much.

Occasionally she would gather up some extra food and go around to some of the poor families around her neighborhood. She always had to be careful that she didn't come around when the Peacekeepers were patrolling then she wouldn't get caught. And usually, it worked great. The hungry families had something to eat.

Until last week. She had been doing the usual rounds when she noticed a small house that looked more like a shack in a side alley. She saw several very young children outside playing and decided to see if they wanted any food.

But when she got there she saw a boy she knew from school. He was a year younger than her. She came up to him and asked, "Does your family need any food?" She held up the basket filled with bread, cheese, and other food.

Instead of looking thankful the boy had an expression of anger on his face. "We can survive on our own! We don't need...charity!" He said the last word like it was a dirty word. The kids behind him, she guessed his siblings, looked surprised at the outburst.

"Fine," she said, tears beginning to sting her eyes. As she turned to leave, she was facing a Peacekeeper with a large gun.

"You're going to have to come with me," he said gravely.

He took her back to her house and had a talk with her father, the Mayor.

When he left her father took her into a room and said quietly, "That was the Head Peacekeeper, Sullivan. I'm sorry Lina, but I can't let you take around spare food again."

"Lina Mals."

There's a collective groan from everyone in the crowd. Everyone in District 6 loved Lina for her kind heart and willing to give to the poor people of the district. There was also the fact she had never had any training at all and would most likely die in the bloodbath.

Her mind is whirling with thoughts. Her father had told her that in the occasion of gtting reaped she should run away and hide somewhere.

While still thinking about the advice a boy joins her on the stage.

Cobalt knew this day would come but he never suspected it would be so early. He knew one day he would go to the Hunger Games.

But he had never suspected it would be with the mayor's daughter. Just last week she had come to his house and asked if he needed food. It was so unexpected and he hated the pity in her voice, so he'd yelled at her and caught the attention of a Peacekeeper.

The next day, his friend Cement's mom had remarked that the mayor's daughter hadn't come around with food like usual. Cobalt had looked away guiltily and then forgotten about it. But now it looked like no matter how hard he tried, he could never forget again.


	4. Chapter 4

District 7  
Jack Rowan was a stereotypical "lumberjack" as some people might call him. He looked like one, definitely acted like one...Even smelled like one, but the scent of sweat and pine trees was certainly very odd.

Three years ago, at age 14 his father had died and he had taken over the family lumber business.

His Mom called to him that he needed to take a shower before the reaping. He reluctantly leaned his axe against a tree and headed inside.

Roxanne March wanted the reaping just to be done already so she could change out of this dress. It was extremely itchy and in the hot sun she was sweating quite a lot.

The escort, Talia, takes a name from the glass ball. The name is Roxanne March. It takes a couple seconds for her to register the name before she takes a cautious step forward.

Johanna Mason, who is standing on the stage with the escort and the mayor, sneered at her, clearly thinking she wasn't much.

When the boy's name is called he doesn't just come up like she did. He says something.

He says "No."

Jack doesn't really realize what he's saying. He doesn't realize that what he said could get him killed...if he wasn't going to be killed anyway.

The Peacekeepers come at him with their guns raised, but instead of a gun there's an axe at his throat.

"Pretend you're struggling," a voice whispers. Johanna.

A couple seconds later she backs off suddenly.

A Peacekeeper shoved a gun into his back, shoving him forward. And this time, he goes with them.

District 8

The ball was going in and Jay Alson knew it. The other team's goalie, Caleb Fletcher, never had a chance. The game was over and Jay's team had won. Again.

Jay sat down in the grass with his water bottle, and his best friend, Eric Marin, said, "Nice job dude."

He smirked. "I don't need you to tell me that."

Eric nudged him. "Hey, here comes your sister."

His twin sister Ashley was in almost every way his opposite. She was quiet, bad at sports, and a loner at school. Of course, she still could give out some pretty cruel insults when she wanted to, and she was pretty strong for a girl, but still...

"Mom says to come home and get ready for the reaping," she said.

"I am your elder and you have no right to tell me when I should be home," Jay mocked.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine you do look like an old geezer anyway," she starts to walk away. When she's at the edge of the soccer field she calls back, "Thanks for the water!"

She's stolen his water bottle! That meant war!

Ashley Alson stood shoved next to her brother and all the rest of the sixteen year olds. Thankfully, he'd showered, so he wasn't still sweating from playing soccer.

"Ashley Alson? Where are you?" the escort asked, confused. The escort called her?! Her palms began to sweat as she took steps forward. Oh no, everyone was staring at her. She could barely even do presentations at school without passing out, now the cameras all over the town square were trained on her...This was bad...This was very bad...

Jay heard his sister get called. The cameras were broadcasting to all of Panem showing her...Wait. Cameras?

No way. His little sister, the resident Nobody of District 8, was now one of the most famous people in the country? She was actually getting more attention than him for once!

And he would not just let that slide.

So when the escort calls the name Jonathan Fleming he yells "I volunteer!"

All right. He was in it to win it.


	5. Chapter 5

Yo guys, I know I'm wayyyyyy late. I've been overloaded with school and other stuff, but I'm going to aim for a chapter a day for the next week. Thanks for all of you who enjoy this story, it means sooo much. Please review, just tell me how I'm doing, or what ideas you have for me. Thank you all soo much again, Signing out! Please Read and Review!

* * *

District 9  
My name is Salley Lorcan. I'm an average kid with an average life. I-AAAARRGGGHHH another reject. Salley threw the sheet of paper, now wadded up, in the overflowing trash can.  
After moving from District 11 to District 9, she had to write a "get to know me" paper for her new school. But that was totally failing.  
Because no matter in what words she used her life was boring. She had a routine that she followed every day and nothing "weird" or "cool" ever happened to her. She could write about life in District 11 but after seeing what they did when that girl, Rue, died two years ago she didn't think they would like it very much if she told another District everything about them.  
Thinking back to the Peacekeepers in 11, she didn't think the Capitol would like that very much either. She was boring. There was no way around it.

Elliott Leyson opened the door for his friends. "Hey guys, let's go chill in my room!"  
Warren looked around the corner. When they walked past him he followed them to the basement and leaned against the door and heard the older boys talking about the movie they'd gone to the night before that was so violent he hadn't been allowed to see it. He leaned closer to catch the details...  
"Come on in Warren," said Elliott with a sigh. "What is it this time?"  
There was something, actually. It had been preying on Warren's mind ever since his last birthday, his twelfth.  
"What if I get reaped?" he blurted.  
Elliott's friends laughed.  
"That's enough from you guys," Elliott snapped. "Dude, if you get reaped then I'm gonna volunteer for you. Duh."  
"WARREN! LEAVE YOUR BROTHER ALONE!" yelled Mrs Leyson.  
"OKAYYYYY!" he yelled back. This was such a cool day! Elliott said he would volunteer for him and he called him Dude!

District 9's town square isn't much to look at. It was really just a cement paved square. But for two kids it would be the last they would ever see of home. They watched the video about the war and the Treaty of the Treason. Then it was time for the reaping.  
"Salley Lorcan."  
Sometimes she really hated irony.

Elliott thinks the escort is really weird. And of course he's right! He's always right! The weirdo escort draws a name and it's Warren Leyson! Later Elliott and the other guys would make fun of the tribute and say how scared he was! But then one of the guys in his class whispered in his ear, "Hey Leyson. That's you."  
Oh...yeah. But, it was okay! Any second now Elliott's voice would come from the eighteen years olds and volunteer for him. But then someone grabbed his arm and roughly pulled him up to the stage.  
Elliott! You said... You said...  
Elliott lied?! A wave of nausea hit Warren, and he threw up on the Escort's fancy Capitol shoes.

District 10  
Gil Havens closed the latch on the fence to make sure all the cows stayed in the field where they belonged. Then he turned around to get back to the house and his Mom's amazing pancakes. The cows hadn't caused much trouble that day, not like some times before. He shuddered as he remembered that time when he was just eleven years old and a cow had tried to trample him in the east field, and he'd had to wrestle it down, giving him sore muscles for weeks afterwards. It's happened a few times actually so he's gotten good at it; he's now bigger and stronger than he was before and bigger than the other kids in school. All you do is herd the cows all day in district 10. He had to take care of a lot of stuff since he was an only child and lost his dad. The reapings are today if he's picked who will take care of the ranch? Could he ask Uncle Seela or Bill's family? Oh well, OOOO I smell Pancakes

I like running, I really do. It helps calm me down because everyone seems so scared today. I don't know why everyone is scared. Oh wait maybe it's because of the game that starts today. Everyone is scared of the game. I'm never allowed to watch the game. When I ask why no one ever really tells me. I wish they would though. I like running.

Gil stood in the back with the other eighteen year olds. He wanted to get it over with so he and his friends could go to the north field and have their party in celebration of being out of the reaping forever.  
The girl is Cass Wilson. She was five years younger than Gil and he didn't really know her that well. Her Mom was crying and hugging her in front of everyone. Wait, once he thought of it, he might have heard his mom talk about her a couple times. She was ADHD or something like that? From what he heard it was a pretty bad case, too. How will she ever survive the Games?  
Then the boy's name is called and it's the last name Gil ever expected to hear. He frowns, he's sure someone made a mistake. But no, it's definitely him. He regretted eating all those pancakes now, but was determined to keep his breakfast down.  
After all, it might be the last time he ever tasted those pancakes.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! I know I said something like 1 per day, but I wanted to post this one, it's ready to rumble! Ok, so I want to send out a thank you to Hawk04! For reviewing this story! And an answer to your question, the games is part 2, but It's coming quickly, I promise. Part 2 will have the same title, except will have a big PART 2 after it :P Anyway, thank you all and Read and Review!

* * *

District 11  
Cherry Kayelle was fourteen years old, but smaller than the average fifth grader. Her sisters had always been worried about her being reaped and for her first two reapings, was protected by her sisters' promises that they would be there for her.  
But now the closest sister in age to her, Galena, was nineteen and too old to be in the reaping..  
Being small wasn't all bad, especially not living in District 11 with the extreme strictness of the Peacekeepers there. Nobody really notices you.  
A week ago they shot a big muscular girl named Edda Bryant because they suspected her of stealing some peaches.  
Of course, she knew for a fact that it was actually Forrest Vyle, who had later sold them for a very nice profit.

Chris Nayler was famous in his district these days, almost as famous as the notorious orchard robber, Forrest Vyle, for being related to the guy who almost won the Hunger Games.  
He got to the top five, and in 11 no one really noticed because they were too busy turning over grain bins and breaking clocks.  
But Chris did. No one ever really thought Thresh had any emotions, but Chris knew his cousin almost better than he knew himself.  
Then Thresh had been brutally killed by the boy from 2, which just added to the fire already in District 11.  
Chris saw someone dart into the closest apple orchard. The person looked around a thick trunked tree to see if anyone was watching, and Chris tackled him.  
It was Forrest Vyle.  
A Peacekeeper came around the other side of the fence. "I heard a commotion!" he barked. "What is going on over here!"  
Chris held Forrest up by the back of his shirt.  
"You know who this guy is?"

"Cherry Kayelle."  
There were people screaming. Cherry thought it might be her sisters. She wasn't sure, however. Her knees gave way, and her friend Cordelia Mothwing caught her.  
"You don't have to win. Just survive," she whispered.

No way. Just no way. Chris stood, dumbfounded.  
First Thresh, now him? He knew why they did it, of course. In the Capitol it was first rate entertainment, seeing the relative of another year's tribute compete in a Games.  
IT WAS ALL FOR THEIR STUPID TELEVISION SHOW!

District 12  
If District 12 was a bad place to live before the rebellion, it was a really bad place to live after the rebellion.  
Most people lived in small tents that were really garbage sacks taped together with very un-sticky masking tape. Even the people who were merchants and had houses on the main roads were living alongside people from the Seam because of the bombings that had demolished the whole district.  
In fact, the only thing they'd left standing was the Victors Village.  
School had been cancelled due to lack of supplies, which left most kids from the ages of five to eighteen bored, including fifteen year old Dina Fry.  
Peeta Mellark had been giving out food and other necessities from his Victor winnings, but recently they had stopped coming, to Peeta and Haymitch, probably because the Capitol wasn't too happy with them.

But District 12 isn't too happy with the Capitol right now, either.

The District 12 bombing  
It had been an average day for everyone in District 12. David W. Sternam, the tailor of District 12's son, had been delivering a package to the baker when it happened.  
The baker had just paid him and he was about to leave when a huge gust of wind came over the street. Looking up, he saw an enormous hovercraft. A hatch in the bottom opened and he could see Peacekeepers clad in white at the edge, yelling orders.  
And that was the last thing he saw before the explosions began.

District 13, about three weeks after the bombing  
The room David woke up in was white and bright, and there were people staring down at him. One turned to the door and called out, "Somebody get Plutarch! He's awake!"  
An anxious looking man that he recognized as one of the Gamemakers came into the room. "Do you know your name, boy?" he asked immediately.  
His brain was foggy, they had probably given him some kind of sedative but he could still remember that.  
"David," he said, but his voice came out as barely more than a soft, whispery croak. Talking didn't feel right, and moving any muscles in his face caused extreme pain on the right side.  
"You were very brave. Everyone was surprised you lived, being where you were at the time... the baker and his family all perished."  
David tried to sit up but he couldn't. Then he saw his arms, bright red against the white sheets. There were ugly burns everywhere.  
"What's wrong with me?" he asked, but again it only came out as a croaky whisper.  
Plutarch looked at his shoes. "There's really no easy way to put it..."  
David stared at him with a blank expression.  
"District 12 was bombed by the Capitol. You were in one of the spots hit the hardest, and, well..."  
Plutarch picked up a mirror from the bedside table and held it up to David.  
The ugly, red burns were covering the entire right side of his face so that he was almost unrecognizable.  
All he could do was stare in horror at what he had become.

District 12...or what's left of it. The reaping.  
Huh. Well...this girl, Dina Fry, was called. So where is she? Dina thought. She turned around to see if the girl was behind her when someone chortled.  
That was when she realized that it was HER who had been reaped.  
Blushing, she made her way to the stage and stood there while Effie Trinket called the boy's name.  
"David Sternam."  
Wait, she knew that name. He was the one who...  
As he came up she saw him for the first time after the bombing. It was worse than everyone had said. The burns really were hideous. When they shook hands she couldn't even look at him in the terror of what he had been through and survived.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! I'm back! Ok, so These are the train rides, and from here on out, I won't be doing every single district, like I've done in the past. Ok, so Read and Review! I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

District 1 train

District 1 was not all that far from the Capitol, so the train would be there in a matter of hours. Once on the train, they turn on the reaping recap and see their future allies for the first time.

Quidley didn't see anything to take note of, there was the usual monster boy from District 2 but he would be in the alliance of course, and the boy from 12 who looked like he had fallen in the fireplace.

After the anthem the broadcast was over and there was an awkward silence. The two tributes couldn't stand each other and they both knew it. They were alone because Jettson had disappeared somewhere.

Then, to break the silence more than anything else, Sapphire said, "We hate each other but like it or not, we're both going to be in the Career alliance. So...truce, okay?"

She held out her hand but Quidley didn't shake it. "Fine by me," he said calmly.

After another couple minutes of silence Sapphire frowned, because she had just remembered something pretty important.

"We don't have a mentor."

Quidley had forgotten that detail. But she was right...they had no mentor. Quidley sighed. "We do have someone. A pathetic someone, but...We have Jettson."

"Only a mentor can seal sponsor deals, though."

"They'll probably give him the mentor privileges. I can't see them just turning down all the people who will be lining up to sponsor me."

She snorted. "Sure...And there's the fact half the districts don't have any Victors"

"Well sure, there's that too," said Quidley, annoyed. "Where is Jettson anyway?!"

"I don't know! Go find him yourself if you need him that bad! I think we'd be better off leaving him in District 1!"

A search of the train gave no results to where Jettson was.

"Can we just say we left him in District 1 now?" asked a frustrated Sapphire.

He held up a hand. "No wait a minute...what's that?"

There was music coming from a room at the end of the hall. The tributes walked forward with extreme caution, not knowing what they would find beyond that door.  
Quidley opened the door a couple inches and instantly paled and began to sweat in terror.

Sapphire rolled her eyes and muttered, "You are such a sissy." Then she looked into the room. Jettson was in the middle of the room with a black and pink inflatable guitar. He was singing in a voice that sounded similar to a particularly gruesome death she had seen on the Hunger Games one year:  
"Hey I just met you...And this is cray cray! But here's my number! So call me maybe!"

Sapphire and Quidley, on an unspoken agreement, ran into the room covering their ears, and tackled Jettson. While Quidley got him onto the bed Sapphire found a long cord and tied him to it, and while they were at it gagged him too with a tie so he couldn't sing. When they were done both were breathing heavily from the effort.  
Quidley pointed to Jettson. "He is not leaving this room until the Avoxes find him, agreed?"

"Agreed."

District 3 train

Neither Jupiter or Mandy actually watched the reaping. They both averted their eyes and stared at the table full of fresh fruit and bread just out of the oven that they couldn't eat even if they tried.

"You should watch it. It might help you know who you want and don't want in an alliance," said Beetee.

"I know...I just...already lived the moment and I...I don't want to do it again," she said softly.

Beetee and Jupiter both knew it should be Mandy's sister on the train with them and not her.

"Hey speaking of helping, do you have any advice for us?" Jupiter asked.

" I uhh...well...it's...you..." Beetee stuttered awkwardly then left the room.

"Is he always like that?" Jupiter asked no one in particular.

"No," says a voice from the corner. It was Loam Agginson, Jupiter had almost forgotten he was there. "It's his first time mentoring without Wiress"

Well what a strange event. Loam was helpful?

District 9 train  
There are no living Victors from District 9 so the only people on the train are Salley, Warren, and the escort, Silene. And the Avoxes of course, but they aren't really good company.

Salley was feeling slightly queasy as the train left District 9 but she wasn't as bad as Warren. He had puked again at the train station and he was STILL in the bathroom.

"Something wrong?" Silene asked.

"No...well yes. I suppose if you count the fact I'm going to be dead within a week then yes something is wrong."

"It's my job to make sure that doesn't happen," Silene reminded her.

Salley was about to protest when Warren burst into the room.

"Hey guys! I think I'm better now!" he exclaimed.

"Great, then do you want to watch the reapings?" Silene asked cheerfully.

Warren turned thirty different shades of green. "No thanks," he squeaked, and ran to the nearest bathroom.

District 12 train

"Well you've got a pretty face now don't you?"

The comment stung. David rubbed the burned side of his face and glared as best he could at his new mentor, Haymitch Abernathy.

"I wouldn't call you beautiful either," he retorted in his whispery croak.

"Come here. Now,"

David did, and then Haymitch slapped him on the burned side of his face.

It was the first time anyone had done that since The Incident. Most people could barely stand to look at his face, let alone touch him. And it HURT!

It felt like some of the blisters had been opened again. The pain was so intense it was almost unbearable. He clenched his teeth and hissed with pain, because he didn't want to give Haymitch the pleasure of hearing his scream.

Then Haymitch laughed.

"Oh think it's funny do you?" he yelled. It was the first time since The Incident he had spoken louder than a whisper, and it felt like his vocal cords were being ripped raw.

Still chortling, he said, "You might actually have a chance, boy."


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! So, what I'm doing here is the Chariot rides! Yippee! Ok, so please Read and Review!

* * *

**The Capitol**

"One word: Sparkles. Lots and lots of sparkles. Adds pizzaz. Oh and a cape!"

Achilles' eyes widened in mild terror and shock. "Sparkles?"

"Yes, and a cape," said District 2's stylist, Ravish. He then pulled out something sparkly and purple and gold that somewhat resembled a cape.

"That's the cape?" Achilles asked weakly.

About half an hour later Achilles was standing on a golden painted chariot with purple sparkles in his messed up hair, wearing tight sparkly purple shorts and the cape that looked like something the garbage man picked up off the streets of the Capitol.

Andi wasn't much better. She had already been standing on the chariot when Achilles had come down.

She scowled at him. "Do. Not. Comment."

"Hey at least you've got a shirt!"

"How can they call this clothes?" She was wearing a sparkly purple and gold dress with purple highlights in her hair and seven-inch sparkly purple heels, so she was only an inch or two shorter than Achilles.

Well, he thought she didn't look bad at all but he knew if he said so he would be severely injured.

He was definitely looking forward to having her in his Career alliance.

"This was the template for your outfits," said the stylist, holding up a white t shirt and pants. "But this is the finished product! Don't you two see how amazing I made them?"

Roberta and Jason were standing on a red painted chariot and their stylist, Psych, was explaining their outfits. But the tributes were too busy looking in disgust at what they were wearing. The tributes from 6, 7, and 8 were staring at them and the ones from 4, 3, 2, and 1 were starting to turn around to see them.

"WHAT DOES THIS EVEN HAVE TO DO WITH DISTRICT 5?!" Jason exclaimed.

"Well I don't know, I just thought it looked pretty cool!"

"District 5's industry is power," said Roberta while staring at her clothes.

Their stylist Psych had wrapped the white T shirt and pants in green duct tape with a very strange animal on it and they were wearing green sparkly cowboy boots.

Roberta was mad at Jason for turning her down to be in an alliance, but all arguments were forgotten as they simultaneously yelled at Psych, "WHAT IS THIS ANIMAL ANYWAY?!"

"They are pandas! They don't live in Panem of course, but I found a picture of one in the Capitol library archives and I just fell in love with them! They're like my obsession!"

Then the first chariot began to pull forward and they were forced to abandon their argument with Psych, but Jason muttered angrily, "Understatement of the year."

District 8's stylists, Pepper and Salt had completely disagreed on what they should dress their tributes in, so they ended up where Pepper got Jay and Salt got Ashley, and their outfits were totally different. The two stylists weren't talking to each other in their anger and neither were the twins. They weren't really mad at each other but it was a little awkward being within two miles of each other after what had happened at the reaping.

Ashley was wearing a white shirt and shorts with different colored patterns on it and Jay had black clothes with white patterns, both showing District 8's industry which was textiles.

When their chariot started to pull out Ashley silently begged Jay to not do anything that would draw attention to them, because she knew he probably would.

Sure she was right, Jay pretended to trip and almost fall off the chariot but catching himself at the last minute, then grinned broadly and started waving to the crowd.

He was always such a "people person" with everyone naturally liking him. With her luck though, she would probably end up falling off the chariot for real.

Warren was hyperventilating when the District 9 chariot pulled out from the giant doors.

"Stop it kid," Salley whispered to him. "You're gonna puke."

Well, at the word "Puke" which was what he had been doing the entire afternoon, he became queasy again.

The lights really are too bright, he thought. He flinched away from the crowds because they were roaring very loudly. The huge pressure of the moment felt like a weight on his shoulders. Then he realized he was unconsciously crouching down in the chariot so the crowd couldn't see him.

Salley was giving the crowd small waves, and she briefly looked down at Warren in disgust, she was so ashamed to be seen with him.

Warren had thought he had gotten it all out on the train, but his stomach roiled once more. Oh no, not here, he thought. Yes here, his stomach insisted.

Salley, who was wearing sandals, winced but did not look down, trying to retain some dignity because these people could be the difference between life and death.

Warren was beyond help though. He wiped his sweat slicked forehead with his sleeve and curled up in the corner of the chariot. It was the best moment of his life when the chariot came to a halt. Except for that time Elliott called him dude.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! How's it goin? Well this is the amazing Ch. 9! This is the Training Center! LOL. Alliances will be made and some people, left out. Read adn Review!**

* * *

**Training Center, the next morning**  
After salvaging what was left of her dignity Andi went back to the District 2 level, which was on the third level above the training center and District 1.

In the morning the escort, Java, came and got them because Enobaria didn't want to be bothered at the moment. At breakfast twice there was a clatter and she looked up to see Achilles had dropped his spoon, spilling cold cereal all over the table.

She rolled her eyes. He really was an idiot.

When they got to the training center the District 1 tributes came out of an elevator at the other end of the room and made their way over to them.

"Hey, where's your guys escort?" Achilles asked.

Sapphire winced and said, "We don't need to be escorted to training."

Quidley sighed. "We can tell them, they are going to be our allies."

"We tied him up and gagged him and left him on the train."

"I think I'm just not going to ask on that one," Achilles replied.  
Quidley nodded. "Good idea, So you two will be in the Career alliance?"

"Yeah," Achilles said right away. Then the three of them looked over at Andi, and she laughed at them.

"There is no WAY you will ever catch me in your stupid Alliance! Everyone knows you're all just going to kill each other after a few days, and besides, I'd rather be allies with some decent people."

With that she turned to the nearest station to her, which was Knot Tying.

Sapphire sniffed. "Well. She wasn't worth our time anyway. Let's go check out District 4."

Only when she was sure they were done with her she dared to look back at the Careers. And one of them was looking back at her. Achilles Thornton was staring in her direction with a blank expression, which for some reason made her feel uncomfortable. She shook her head and turned back to the knot tying lesson.

Ricky and Allen were standing next to each other, feeling out of place. Both had never used a lot of the weapons in the room, Ricky had used a knife, trident, and spear before while fishing. Aspen had told them to not talk to the tributes from District 1 or 2 but some of the outlying districts like 7 and 10, but Finnick had laughed and told them that was what he said every year. Finnick had advised them to get on the Careers good side.

When Sapphire, Quidley, and Achilles came in their direction Ricky paled, picked up a knife from a nearby table and started looking at it very carefully.

"What are you doing?" Sapphire asked him.

"I'm...I'm examining this knife," he stuttered.

"You any good with it?" asked Quidley sharply.

"Umm yeah...I fish...and stuff,"

They talked among themselves for a moment.

"He's useless," Sapphire said immediately.

"We need more people though, there's strength in numbers," Quidley argued.

"Uhhh I'm with Quidley," Achilles said. He looked like he was not really paying attention to them and looking at something else, but Quidley nodded.

"Well there you have it. Majority rules." He turned back to RIcky. "Alright, you in?"  
He was immensely relieved. "Yes! Definitely!"

Sapphire pointed at Allen. "And what about you? Can you do anything?"

"I...uhh...well..." she couldn't even lie.

"Forget her," Quidley said dismissively. "You coming, 4?"

Once in the training center, Jay quickly put distance between himself and his sister and went over to the axes. The girl from 7 was throwing them, she was a pretty good shot.

He was all right, he hadn't really used weapons much, but at least he was hitting the target every time, which was more than he could say for the girl from 6. She had shaky hands and a limp grasp on the axe.

"Who are you?" she asked, not looking away from the target.

"Jay Alson," he answered, while looking at the Careers. He really hoped they would ask him to be allies, but none of them had as much as even looked at him all morning.

Then he realized the girl was looking at him. She glanced over at the girl from 6, as if she didn't want her to overhear, and said, "I'm Roxanne March. I'm in an alliance with the boy from my district, Jack, and the boy from 6, Cobalt. You want to join?"

"I..." he looked again at the Careers, who were standing in the middle of the room, looking at something.

She laughed. "If they haven't asked you yet, they're not going to."

"Oh..." he said, embarrassed. "Well...I guess I'm in."

The Careers were talking to a girl over by the hand-to-hand combat station. Jay strained to see the number on her shirt. When she turned a little he could clearly see it was an 8. Wait...an 8?! The Careers were inviting Ashley into their alliance? The Careers...his sister...! He hadn't seen what she was doing but it must have been good to get their attention.  
Well those stupid Careers were blind. They didn't know real talent when they saw it!

Ashley had been looking for something she might be okay at when she saw the hand-to-hand station. A large poster board showed the various moves and to her surprise, many looked quite familiar. Memories of wrestling with Jay came back to her, and she decided that she MIGHT not fail at that one.

The Careers stood in the middle of the room, looking for someone who might be of use to them.

"Okay this is boring. Why don't we actually do something?" Sapphire asked.

"We need to develop the alliance," Quidley explained for the hundredth time.

"Well call me out when you find someone. I'll be over there," she said, pointing to the archery station.

Achilles shrugged. "Hey, fine by me."

She's a real good shot, thought Quidley, then was slightly alarmed at that thought.

A couple minutes later, Achilles broke the silence.

"How about her?" Achilles asked, jerking a thumb at the District 8 girl.

"Ehhh..." said Sapphire who had gotten bored of archery, but Quidley interrupted. "Hey, look at that!"

The girl had a trainer pinned to the mat so he couldn't get up.

"She's good at hand-to-hand," Sapphire commented.

"Good? She's great!" Quidley said.

As usual Quidley did the introductions. "Hello," he said. "We were watching you, and we wondered... how did you get so good at hand-to-hand?"

She smiled nervously. "I used to wrestle with my brother a lot."

"Hey, isn't he here too?" Ricky asked.

"Yeah, right over there," She said, pointing over her shoulder at a tall blond guy who was glaring at them.

"Well are you in the Careers or not?" Achilles asked.

The reply was yes.

In the District 11 level that night, Cherry seemed mad at Chris for some reason. During dinner he thought about all the reasons that might be, then he remembered.  
That morning in the elevator, she had tenuously asked if he wanted to be allies. Surprised, he had said no before he could think about what he was saying. Then he hadn't seen her again until their escort had come to pick them up at the end of the day.

A feeling he recognized as guilt. She was so small, how would she ever survive the Games? He resolved then that no matter what, he would keep a watch out for his district partner.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! So this will be the training assessment, I'm hungry... Anyway! So somethings go on in the District 4 room, with Aspen and Ricky, and somethings get confusing, but if you read The 68th Hunger Games- Where You Stand, it'l be easier to understand. =) Read and Review. **

* * *

**The Training Assessment**

The week of training goes by quickly, along with training the Careers had gotten to know each other better and Quidley and Sapphire found that even though they hated each other they had something in common: an enjoyment of bullying the other non-career tributes.  
Sapphire wished Achilles was into beating up on the younger tributes. She thought he was just "her type"; strong, athletic, and smart but he was always staring at his District partner which was so annoying. She decided that Andi allrod would be her kill.  
Quidley would be the first tribute to show off his skills to the Gamemakers. He turned to the other Careers and asked, "I heard there's a new Head Gamemaker. What's he like?"

"She," Achilles corrected. "Her name's Mikah. I've never met her but my dad told me she was the Gamemaker."

"Well yeah but what does she want to see? Strong, rebellious, funny?"

Then they called Quidley's name and he stood up, with a grim expression.

"Good luck" she said.

His expression was like a deer caught in headlights. HE said something that kind of sounded like "You too" and disappeared through the door.

Cobalt sat at the edge of the group of tributes, not talking to anyone but staring at the ground. During the week they had gotten a couple more people in their alliance, the boy from 3, Jupiter,the boy from 10, Gil, and the girl from 12, Dina. They had been slightly scared of Andi so they hadn't asked her, and they'd been turned down by the boy from 11 and the burned boy from 12. The others they hadn't really talked to, including Lina. He still felt really awkward about that whole food thing.

The alliance was not sitting by each other because that would draw attention to the careers, which they did not want.

Lina had been trying to talk to him all week, but he had been purposefully avoiding her. He never really saw her much because during training the tributes from 1 had taken to picking on her and when he wasn't training he usually stayed in his room.

When it was his turn to get judged he hoped a lightning bolt would hit him with an amazing idea.

He wasn't that lucky.

Jack was feeling uneasy about what he was about to do. Roxanne had asked him why he was even doing it, and he had answered because it was his best bet. No matter how much he disliked the idea, it WAS pretty smart. It had been Johanna's idea, because of course there was no way he would be that smart to make a good plan.

He was called in by Mikah , and when she said You may begin he just stood there, unmoving.

"Aren't you going to you know... do something?" Mikah asked, frowning at him.

"No," he replied, hoping that the Gamemakers could not sense his fright.

Mikah looked somewhat concerned at that point. "Okay then, you can go," she said. She wanted to get that guy out of there quickly as possible.

Well, that wasn't so bad. If he got a 0 in training, though, he didn't want anyone complaining to him!

Tributes' names were called, and one by one they went into the training center, until it was down to just Chris, Cherry, Dina, and David. Dina looked extremely nervous,

Chris as usual had the appearance of a rock, Cherry looked blank, and David's scarred expression was unreadable.

Chris casually made his way to the other end of the room where Cherry was sitting.

"Do you know what you're going to do?" he whispered.

"Yes," she said. She hadn't told anyone about it, she had no allies and Chris was definitely out of the question.

"Oh...well...I was just going to say that I could give you some tips-"

"I don't want your help!" she exclaimed. She could see that now David was looking over at then with a serious and puzzled look on his burned face.

Chris then had to go and left Cherry to her thoughts. She really had no idea what Chris was up to. After the first day he had always been asking her if she needed any help, or if she wanted to be in an alliance. Hey he turned her down once, he turned her down every time in her book!

When Mikah called she strode in confidently to the center of the room and faced the Gamemakers. She was completely sure they would accept her offer. When she had

Mikah's attention she began.

"Would you be willing to do me a favor if it meant the Capitol would have a really great show later on?"

**District 4 level**

Ricky stared out his window , that he'd set to a fishing dock. Not because it was particularly pretty, but because it reminded him of all the long days he'd spent the day at the wharf on his father's boat, the Neptune's Trident.

One of his mentors, Aspen Jarvasan who was now about 20 years old. Aspen was still kind of mad at him for joining with the Careers, and he said, "Come on, they'll be showing the training scores any second now." He was about to leave when he saw the wharf in Ricky's window. He looked at it for a moment with an expression that looked kind of like pain.

"Why...why didn't you want me to join with the Careers?" Ricky asked hesitantly.

"Sinatalla" was his only word.

"What?" Ricky asked, sure he'd misunderstood.

"It's the reason we haven't got Avoxes here," Aspen muttered. Then Finnick stuck his head in the door. "Aspen! You came to get him five minutes ago! How long does it  
take to walk down the hall?!"

"All right, come on," Aspen muttered.

In the main room Caesar Flickerman had just finished the introduction and Quidley's score was on the screen.

_**Quidley Barnes- 9.**_  
_**Sapphire Rubyon- 10.**_  
"Ehh average Career scores," Finnick commented.  
_**Achilles Thornton- 10.**_  
_**Andi Alrod- 2.**_  
"Is she in your alliance Ricky?" Finnick asked.  
"No," he said, surprised. She'd seemed like a pretty tough girl in training but she got a 2?  
_**Jupiter Defcon- 7.**_  
_**Mandy Guardson- 4.**_  
_**Ricky Lane- 10. **_  
_**Allen Thornberry- 2.**_

"A 10?!" Ricky exclaimed in shock. "I thought I was lame, I mean all I did was gut a dummy with a fishing knife like when I go fishing every day!"

"They probably thought that's what you'll do to the others. They like that stuff, you know." Said Finnick.

Suddenly Aspen threw the glass of water he was holding on the ground. "You're just like the rest of them aren't you?" he yelled. "All you District 4 Careers who don't know what those Games do to people! They change you! You go in and probably die, and if you're lucky to make it out alive they take away everything! Everything! The Capitol took everything I loved, my Dad, my two brothers... Sabarina..."

Ricky knew by the tone of Aspen's voice that he shouldn't ask who Sabarina was.

"No no," said Finnick. "Being a Victor is great, we get all the money we want... and UHH the food is amazing! I haven't been able to eat District 4 treats after tasting Ice Cream!"

Allen had been sitting in the edge of a couch for most of the conversation, but she could see why Aspen was saying what he did. She imagined the thought of killing someone and being haunted by the kills for the rest of her life...

"Come on dude, it wasn't all bad," said Finnick to Aspen. "You CAN'T tell me you've forgotten AAlilian and the hairy beef legs with fish guts?"

**District 12 penthouse**

_**Jason Prometheus- 8.**_  
_**Roberta Tyger- 6.**_  
_**Cobalt fensworth- 6.**_  
_**Lina Mals- 4.**_  
_**Jack Rowan- 9.**_  
_**Roxanne March- 7.**_  
_**Jay Alson- 8.**_  
_**Ashley Alson- 9.**_  
"Ahh we got a while to wait," said Haymitch.  
_**Warren Leyson- 3.**_  
_**Salley Lorcan- 5.**_  
_**Gil Havens- 8.**_  
_**Cass Wilson- 5.**_  
_**Chris Nayler- 9.**_  
_**Cherry Kayelle- 7.**_  
_**David Sternam- 9.**_  
_**Dina Fry- 5.**_

"Well, there you have it. That's the outcome of the Games right there for you," Haymitch said pointing at Dina. "You arent' going to live past the first day, You on the other hand-" he pointed at David. "You might last a little longer."

David stood up to go to his room. Haymitch wasn't going to help him, he'd known that since the first day.

Later, Peeta stopped by David's room.

"You're his favorite you know," Peeta said.

"Could've fooled me."

Peeta shrugged. "That's Haymitch. He always hates his favorites the most."

Well that is confusing, thought David, then he asked Peeta, "How did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Win the Games with Haymitch as a mentor? He's the worst mentor a tribute could have,"

Peeta thought for a moment. "I didn't know it at the time, but I never would have won my Games without him. I couldn't have wished for a better mentor."


	11. Chapter 11

**So this is one of the longer ones. This is kinda fun, just to see the reactions of some of them, 3 min talking to a 80 something year old man. Yay. Hahahah, so I hope you like this one! Review and tell me which ones you like. Also, if you want to ask anything, Review it, and I'll answer it in the next chapter, (PS. My computer is running slow or something, so I may not get your review until a bit later.) Read and Review!**

* * *

**Interviews!**

The interviews were about to start, Caesar Flickerman doing the usual introduction that all 24 of them, excluding Cass, had seen every year.

Sapphire would be first, after Caesar had finished the introductions. Sure enough, right on cue...

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN GIVE IT UP FOR THE FIRST TRIBUTE OF THE NIGHT, SAPPHIRE RUBYON!"

She came onto the stage in a bright green dress that she liked a lot better than her chariot outfit. That had been hideous.

"Sapphire, are you loving the Capitol?" was the first question.

"Oh yes, it's been wonderful here! It is totally crazy but in some ways it reminds me a lot of home!"

"What about your Career friends? You met any young men here who you caught your eye?"

"Yes definitely!" she said thinking of Achilles.

"A Career?"

"You'll have to wait and see now won't you Caesar?"

It was almost time for Quidley's interview and he was a wreck. Not from stage fright, no definitely not. It was during Sapphire's interview when she had said she liked one of the guys. He couldn't understand it at all, the only logical reason was nerves. But since when did he get nervous?!

Well, it probably didn't help that the girl from District 2 was glaring at the back of his head for the last ten minutes.

Finally it was his turn. He was glad he was second and could get it over with quicker. He was wearing a bright green suit and tie that he really hated. Him and Caesar talked for a while about District 1 and his training then Caesar asked "the question."

"So Quidley, is there a special girl back home?"

"No."

"All right then, what about here?"

"No," he said, too quickly.

"Are you sure? Not your district partner Miss Rubyon?"

He then noticed it was rather warm in the room. "No!"

"Are you uncomfortable? Oh is that a blush?" Caesar asked, trying to get a better look at Quidley's face.

"No I-" he was interrupted by the buzzer.

"Well your time's up. But don't relax yet Quidley I will know the truth!"

"All right Andi. What's going on with that 2 in training. Faking, am I right?"

"No."

"Well you can hardly expect me to believe that! Look at you! You're-"

"I'M NOT FAKING!" she yelled. Everyone was silent for at least 30 seconds. Then Casar laughed,

"If I was going onto the arena tomorrow I would be very scared of you Andi."

"Thank you." She wondered what her father was doing back home with her getting the worst training score and yelling at Flickerman. She smiled because she could just see him in their main room bashing the TV.

"Now folks, put your hands together for this year's favorite, ACHILLES THORNTON!"

There was wild applause and whistling as Achilles came onto the stage.

"Hello there Caesar," he said.

"Hello to you to, Achilles!"

The two of them joked around for a while, then Achilles turned serious. "You know Caesar, I think there's something I need to say."

"A confession of love?" Caesar asked hopefully. The crowd screamed in happiness and all the girls who had a crush on him almost fainted.

"In a way," he said. There was more screaming before he continued. "My mom had no idea I was training for the Games. She wouldn't have wanted me to. My aunt died in a past Hunger  
Games, do you remember Camira Dyllan?"

"Yes, I do," said Caesar. "I remember every single tribute that I ever interviewed,"

"And I just wanted to say I'm going to try and win for her, and my mom. I love you Mom," he said, tears filling his eyes. He wasn't faking.

When the buzzer rang most of the crowd was still wiping their tears.

Mandy pretty much bombed her interview. The boy who went before her had used the angle she'd decided on, a sob story. She was going to talk about Clera and how she should have taken her place.

Caesar introduced her and they talked about her nerdy life in District 3. when the buzzer went off she couldn't get off the stage fast enough.

Jupiter stared forward in a stony silence. Caesar had tried to get him to talk with no results. Then he said, "Caesar do you know why I'm here?"

"Why yes I do, Mr Defcon," said Caesar, relieved he'd gotten the boy to talk.

Jupiter felt shock. If Caesar knew why he was here why didn't they do something about it? His shock died down when Caesar continued.

"You came to the reaping. Your name was chosen out of the ball..." the crowd laughed.

"Nope."

"Excuse me?"

"My name wasn't chosen.

"You didn't volunteer..."

"The morning of the reaping I had a run in, literally, with Loam Agginson. I assume you know he's District 3's escort?"

"Yes..." Caesar said uncertainly.

"Well he staged the reaping. He read my name even though the name picked was not mine. I don't know what kid it really was but he should consider himself lucky."  
The crowd bust out laughing. A few of them looked like they choked on their tears, which was kind of offensive really. And Caesar wasn't helping, he was leading them on!

"A tall tale, my friend," he managed to choke out.

"I'm done," he snapped, and stalked offstage.

Caesar somehow managed to control his laughter and introduce Allen to the crowd.

"Well that was a tough break, wasn't it, getting the 2 in training?" he said sympathetically. "When you're in the arena you can show them what you're made of, won't you!"

"I can't kill."

"That's what they all say, but when the time comes they always rise to the occasion."

"I couldn't. I can't even go fishing back in my district, how could I ever kill another person?"

"You're going to be thrown into a killing spree tomorrow, you might want to change your view a bit,"

"I don't think so."

"Well I'm just trying to help."

"An amazing score in training, Ricky! How on earth did you manage it! You're the best tribute District 4 has seen since Aspen! You guys all remember him right?" He asked the crowd.

"I don't think I'm supposed to say,"he said, looking at the Gamemakers who were shaking their heads urgently."Yup, thought so. What happens in the training center, stays in the training center."

"Aw who cares about them?" Caesar complained.

"Anyone who doesn't want to be dragged into the street and shot," Ricky repied.

Whoops. Maybe Aspen was rubbing off on him.

"Is there anything we should be looking out for from you? You are on the younger end of this year's tributes," Caesar said to Roberta.

"I'd be on the younger end of any year's tributes," she muttered, drawing a sad chuckle from the crowd.

"Well, yes..."

"And I don't think I'd be telling them anyway," she finished. "You guys better watch out though, all right?"

"Oh we will. You can count on that."

"So Jason. Is there anything you'd like us to know about you?" Caesar asked promptly.

"Have you ever heard of the titan Prometheus?" he asked in reply.

Caesar thought a moment. "Why yes, I think I have. In Greek mythology, wasn't he the one who..."

"Created humans, yes."

"Do you believe it?"

"Not necessarily no. In the Greek myths the titan Prometheus created humans and when they were in need he called on Zeus to help them. Zeus refused, so Prometheus stole Greek fire from the gods to help humans live and the smoke from the fire went up to the sky, pointing them to the gods. They were very angry and so Zeus chained him to a rock and birds came every day and ate his liver, and it grew back overnight so the birds could come eat it the next day.

"Well we have a smart boy with us tonight!" Caesar said, impressed.

But Jason wasn't done. "Tomorrow, I'm going to suffer at the hands of the Capitol. But Prometheus gave fire to the humans I will give fire to the rebels. Yes they're still out there! And they will come back stronger than they ever were!"

What Jason did not know was that a panicked Mikah had quickly cut off the live broadcasting after Caesar had called him a smart boy and did not turn it back on until Lina came onto the stage.

Lina answered all Caesar's questions in one-word gasps. The dress that her stylist had forced her into was meant for a girl half her size and it was extremely awkward to do anything.

"You look very uncomfortable," Caesar said kindly.

"Yes my dress is kind of small," she managed to say.

"Do we need to get your stylists eyes checked?" Caesar laughed.

The comment wasn't meant to be cruel, but the crowd took it entirely the wrong way. Laughter erupted throughout the room and Caesar, who always has to help everyone, quickly changed tack.

"Let's talk about something else alright? How about your life back in District 6?"

Oh, no.

Cobalt was glad Lina didn't mention him in her disastrous interview. The last thing he needed was to be associated with her, especially after that lousy 6 in training.

But Caesar's first question is "What is your relationship with your district partner?"

"We live in the same neighborhood. We go to the same school."

"Well it sounds like we won't get much there... okay do you have any allies?"

"Do you want me to reveal all my secrets before I even get into the arena?!"

"No, of course not!" Caesar said innocently.

"What's your weapon of choice?" Caesar asked Roxanne.

"Axes," she replied.

"You seem to take after your mentor a bit, don't you think?"

"Ummm... she pretended to be a weakling," she reminded him. "But I think she Jack is her favorite anyway."

"He sort of reminds me of her too! Are we creating kind of a... District 7 stereotype here?"

A stereotype. A piece in the Games.

"No Caesar," she said softly. "I think I'd have to disagree."

What did Roxanne think she was doing, saying he was Johanna's favorite? Jack thought. She really really hated him. While her and Roxanne worked on her interview for hours it was all she could do to tell Jack "play up the bad boy image."

"So Jack, you're Johanna's favorite?" Caesar asked.

"I wrestled her at the reaping. She hates me."

"You never know, maybe she likes your fight! I mean, I sure do!" he exclaimed.

The rest of the interview passed slowly. When it was finally over Johanna ran up to him and said angrily, "I said play up the bad boy image, not act like a rock!"  
Johanna's favorite? Nice try Roxanne.

"Why did the Careers choose you do you think?" asked Caesar.

Ashley struggled to think of a reason. On that first day, what was it Quidley had said?

"I'm good at hand-to-hand," she said.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah I used to fight my brother all the time. Actually I still do!"

"Well there will be some serious fighting going on tomorrow!"

My sister, the Career. I volunteered for this thing so I wouldn't get upstaged by my sister and she went and did it anyway.

"...Jay? You with me?"

"No," he mumbled, embarrassed.

"Well what I said is, did you know are in the top ten favorites for this year's Games?"

"I wha?"

"You have a way with words don't you! We take a poll here in the Capitol each year. Achilles won. You were seventh. And your sister- she came in thirteenth!"  
It felt like a weight had been lifted off his chest that had been there since the first day if training. Sure, his sister was a Career. But he was a favorite to win this thing.

On Sallay, Caesar uses his you're-such-a-bore questions, because she knows, and he knows, and the crowd knows that she is probably one of the most boring tributes of the year. Actually, she was probably one of the most boring tributes ever to set foot in the Capitol.

Only I could be in the Hunger Games and still be boring, she thought bitterly.

As soon as the spotlight hit him, Warren's hands went clammy and he started to sweat in every place imaginable.

"Do you have any family members back home you'd like to say something to?"

"Elliott," he squeaked. Uh oh he knew that feeling. Not now, not now, not now...

"Is he your brother?"

Warren nodded.

"How old is he?"

"S...Seventeen..."

"Okay, what do you want to say to Elliott?"

"Y-You said...You said you'd volunteer... for me..."

"He said he was going to?!"

"Yah," Focus on your shoes Warren, focus on your shoes...

The rest of the interview was spent with Caesar telling off Elliott and Warren trying desperately not to throw up on national TV for the third time.

Finally, the buzzer went off, and Warren staggered to his seat. There in the darkness his head started to spin and THAT'S when he threw up.

Wow the lights are bright! It's like looking at the sun! Wait I'm not supposed to look at the sun oh yah. Hey someone's talking to me. He's asking me questions. I don't like questions, they're boring. Heh heh, that guy asking me questions is wearing makeup. He's funny. Hey there are lots of people! And they're laughing! Did the funny makeup man tell a joke? I like jokes! I'm going to laugh with them! Well that just makes them laugh harder! I really like jokes... and running! I like running more than jokes! Now would be a really good time to run I think.

"Bye!" Cass shouted to the crowd, and dashed off the stage.

"If you don't mind me asking... what was going on with the girl from your district?" Caesar seemed seriously confused but maybe it was just for the benefit of the crowd.

"She's got a disorder... ADHD or something. It's a pretty bad case too."

"Oh... okay, that makes sense."

"She has these random trains of thought, and she can't sit still for longer than a few seconds" Gil was trying to remember anything he'd ever heard of ADHD.

"Ah well, enough about her, what about you?"

"Ummm... I like my Mom's pancakes..." The crowd laughed.

Well that was rather annoying. He decided to go against what he had been trying to do all week and reveal his strengths. He said angrily, "Have you ever heard of the time I wrestled a cow when I was 11 years old?"

"Hello Mr Flickerman," Cherry said.

"Oh no I don't want that! Call me Caesar like everyone else! So do you think you're ready for the Games?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Ah, that's what they all say, even the ones who end up being Victors."

"I actually think I've got a disadvantage in the arena,"

"Yes, your size is rather unfortunate."

"I'm not talking about that."

"Oh? What, then?"

She paused for a moment to let the crowd anticipate the moment.

"I can't see."

Chris's heart almost stopped at her comment. He had been trying to help her all week and he hadn't even known that she was...

Now he felt even worse about turning her down that first day.

He was still shell-shocked when his interview began, but like Thresh, he could get away with just nodding and grunting and still be intimidating.

Most of it is Caesar comparing him to Thresh, and that gave him time to think about what he could do about Cherry tomorrow. Help her out of the bloodbath, then get her to hide somewhere, maybe.

The only thing Dina had to do for her interview was to tell about an average day in District 12. While Caesar at least pretended to be interested, the rest of the crowd was not that polite. By the time she got to lunch half the front row appear to be sleeping and the other half are talking among themselves.

"I don't think they like me very much," Dina said.

"But they'll love you in the arena tomorrow, right?"

"Uhhh Right!"

It was the biggest lie she ever told.

"Now for our final tribute of the night, District 12's David Sternam!"

David was not happy. He had been forced to wear a mask to cover his burns. He really hated his stylist. He was definitely no Cinna.

"So what's with the mask? This isn't a costume party!"

He decided to take it off because he hadn't wanted to wear it in the first place.

Even though the crowd already knew what he looked like from the reaping, there was still an intake of breath as he showed his burned face.

"I know you probably get this alot, but what happened to your face?"

He gave a bitter laugh. "You want to know what happened to my face, Caesar? Well I'll tell you. The Capitol happened."

And for the second time that night, Mikah had to cut off the live broadcast as David proceeded punch Caesar. Then in the back of the room a Peacekeeper smiled and started to clap then another person, until the whole crowd was giving him a standing ovation. He took the opportunity to leave, and went backstage where Haymitch was laughing and Effie looked shocked at his lack of manners!

The Peacekeeper who clapped was beheaded at dawn.


	12. Chapter 12

**This HAS to be the shortest chapter EVAR. Well at least for me... So that makes it the shortest for me EVAR. Eh, so I hope you like it. SO ALL OF YOU, LOOK FOR The 76th Hunger Games, Only One Chance Part 2! PART 2! Ok, thats enough rambling... Or is it? Ok so just a reminder to check out The 68th Hunger Games, Where You Stand, thats Background info for Aspen if you want to know about him. (IT really helps later in the series) Read and Review!**

* * *

That year the tributes were dressed in black running shoes, black track pants, and white T-shirts with a black jacket over it.

The tributes who could eat did, then the 24 tributes are taken to a hovercraft where they are loaded on.

Warren, who was sitting in between Jay and Jupiter, looked like he might throw up again, so the two boys moved as far away from him as they could on the crowded hovercraft.

Jupiter and Mandy hadn't seen Beetee or Loam, because they were supposed to be getting them sponsors, but after they both had disaster interviews no one would probably want to sponsor them.

Warren managed not to throw up the whole hovercraft ride, but he dry heaved a couple times when a Peacekeeper gave him his tracker.

Then they are sent into 24 separate rooms to await their death.

Jason's stylist, Psych, who he was still extremely mad at, was in his room with him.

Jason noticed a piece of thick paper, cardstock it looked like, sticking out of his pocket.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Nothing," he replied in a tone that clearly said it WAS something.

"Well I'll be going any minute," Jason said. He held out his hand and Psych shook it.  
Then Jason stepped into the tube patting the pocket of his track pants, where the cardstock was now located.

Someone says to Roxanne in a calm voice that she would be taken to the arena in ten seconds. She can't help but counting down. When she gets to zero there was still no movement, and she started to panic. What if it doesn't work! What if I'm stuck down here!

With a sudden whoosh the tube slid shut. Then there was a sudden jolt and darkness as she was taken up to the arena.  
It goes up for about five seconds, and when she stops moving she's standing on a small grey circle. The first thing she saw was a big, looming castle.

It was cool in the arena with a slight wind. Heavy, dark clouds hang in the sky. There was a meadow scattered with pinecones with the Cornucopia in the middle. On all sides of the field was coniferous forest. In what would be the edge of the arena was a steep cliff face going up so high it disappeared in the dark clouds. Behind the Cornucopia was an ancient looking castle with words carved deep into the stone in large, intimidating letters:

**_MEMENTO MORI_**

Then the countdown began.

END OF PART I 


End file.
